Beautiful Eyes
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: 'Shun raised the mirror to his right eye and stared at it. There was something familiar about that beautiful, dark brown eye, but he wasn't sure what.' ShunxAlice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those who were reading 'The Lie in July', I am SO SO SO SO sorry for deleting it. I ran out of ideas after the very first chapter was written and I couldn't stand to write the whole thing out to the ending-if you watched the original anime of which I based my story on, 'Your Lie in April', I'm sure you understand what I mean. Anyways, I'm also sincerely sorry that I was on hiatus for about a month. I had finals so yeah. But now that summer's here, I'll be writing a lot, so expect updates once or twice a week! And without further ado, here is the very first chapter of my new story!**

"I'm...sorry, but I decline."

The orange-haired beauty bit the bottom of her perfect, pale pink lip, and looked down, determined to not look at the male in front of her to see that her chocolate, brown eyes were brimming with tears. She clutched onto the hem of her sleeveless yellow sundress tightly, almost making her pale knuckles even paler if that was humanely possible. Letting out a shaky sigh, she looked up at the male in front of her with her tired, determined eyes, though her vision was clouded by her tears.

Alice had not slept at all ever since Shun had been brought into the medical room of the hospital, which was just three days ago. For Alice, it was unendurable for her to close her eyes to drift off to sleep when the idea of Shun caked in his own blood haunted the poor girl, thus making her unable to sleep. Her selfless heart was longing to help the unconscious ninja, but she could not help. She was neither a surgeon nor the person he wanted to see the most. The person he doted on was his girlfriend, Fabia Sheen, who was with him at all times, clutching his hand, acting like a protective barrier. Alice could not disrupt Fabia's duty as his girlfriend, which led her to this idea. Unfortunately, it needed a doctor's permission, which Masquerade refused to allow.

"Please, Masquerade..." Alice swallowed a lump in her throat, her voice shaking, though she was trying to hide it. "D-Don't you think that it's painful to just...lose your sight?"

The blonde male was unable to look into her dark eyes and looked away. Shun had been in an extremely dangerous battle that nearly had him dead. Though he had deep wounds, which eventually will all heal in time, his opponent did something far more sinister. The enemy had used a dangerous ability card on his bakugan, which left Shun's own bakugan to coil back up into a ball, along with some cuts, but the ability that the opponent's bakugan used was powerful enough that it slashed across Shun's eyes to make him blind. Unfortunately, there was no way to restore his vision, but to find a willing eye donor as soon as possible, except that was proving to be nearly impossible. Doctors only took eye donations from people that had already died or to find an eye donor that had already passed away, but to find a willing eye donor in Wardington was proving to be difficult.

"Look, Alice," Masquerade crossed his arms. "It isn't right to just give up your eye when you are perfectly fine. If Shun and everyone else found out that you want to donate an eye to him, do you really think that they'll let you?"

"I-It's fine, if you don't tell them," She slowly got up from her seat. "T-They won't ever know if neither one of us says anything!"

The blonde scoffed. "You don't think they'd notice? You'll have to wear an artificial eye or an eye patch for the rest of your life."

Digging her teeth into her bottom lip once more, Alice refused to look away from the male in front of her. She wasn't one to have things her way, but this had to be an exception.

"I'll check up on Shun. I'm going to pretend that none of this happened." He replied coolly, turning on his heel to the direction of Shun's room. Alice fell on her knees, causing a _thud,_ which caused the blonde to look back at her.

Gripping her knees and with a shaking voice, Alice croaked out, "Please...just please listen to me. I-I've never been useful before, a-a-and just..." Looking up at the doctor with tear-brimmed brown eyes, the girl nearly cried out, "Please just let me be help Shun! Just this once! Please!"

The blonde's lips formed into a thin line before he parted them to reply...

End of Chapter 1

 **Note: So, whaddya think? Wow, I've just realized that this sounds really angsty. So, LOL, in this fic, please just imagine that Masquerade's a doctor-I could not think of another character to play the role of a doctor besides Dr. Gehabich but I didn't want to use him for this. So, please review and tell me your opinion on this. Which one did you like better: 'The Lie in July', or this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Throwing away his third empty bottle of energy drink, Dan sighed inwardly as he trudged the hospital's silent hall with loud footsteps. Realizing that it had been just an hour since he left Shun, he furrowed his eyebrows. Wardington's best Bakugan player felt that if he didn't visit his best friend every hour, he would go mad and destroy everything in his wake with anxiety. He clenched his fists, which were wrapped in bandages, spots of the dried red blood showing. Shame clouded his mind that he was well enough to walk and see whereas the ninja was lying in a hospital bed unconscious and the young Kuso wanted nothing but to switch places with his best friend. He despised himself for not only the fact that he was unable to save one of the most important people in his life, but for causing Shun to lose both of his eyes, which would lead the ninja into a world of inevitable darkness.

As he rounded the corner to Shun's room, he noticed Masquerade's one and only assistant, Carolyn Petrov, wheeling an operation bed around. He watched the redhead with curiosity until he saw her entering Shun's room. His dark eyes widened and he sprinted in after her.

"Carolyn? What's going on?" He watched as she used a machine to help maneuver the ninja's body onto the operation bed. "Is something wrong? What the heck is going on?"

"Please relax, Dan." The girl managed to huff out as she tried to wheel Shun's unconscious body away from his hospital room.

"Dan, calm down. Masquerade's managed to find an eye donor." Fabia came in to calm down the fuming young man. His tension eased into relief, but nevertheless, he followed the redhead Russian girl, the Neathian princess right beside him.

"Shun doesn't even know yet. He didn't even approve." The brunette persisted as he took longer strides to keep up with the rushing nurse.

"Masquerade says that it has to be right now. I think it's better for Shun to see with at least one eye instead of..." Fabia couldn't finish her sentence, as they reached the surgery room doors.

"Well, here we are. Visitors are not allowed to come inside. That means you, Dan." The redhead narrowed her emerald eyes at Dan, who sheepishly scoffed. "Please sit here until we're done." And with that, the nurse and Shun's unconscious body disappeared into the surgery room.

"He's only getting one eye?" Dan asked wistfully as he slumped into one of the row of seats the hospital room offered. He wasn't necessarily disappointed, but profoundly grateful to the donor for giving it away, even if it was just one. Dan shrugged, thinking that the donor must have been a nice, deceased man and nothing else. Oh, how very wrong he was.

End of Chapter 2

Note: I'm sorry for not updating for this fic! Just so you know, Carolyn Petrov is my original character, and let's say that she's Masquerade's love interest, eh eh? So, what do you think of the chapter? Please review! :) Oh! And a HUGE HUGE thanks for Neospice12 for helping me brainstorm ideas for this fic! If you're a KHR! fan, go check out her fics!


	3. Chapter 3

Before we begin the third chapter of this pretty mediocre story, I would like to apologize for not updating as much as I should! So, I made a poll, asking which story I should update next, and I was surprised at the results. 25% requested "Anywhere But Here", 22% wanted "Beautiful Eyes", and the other three options were from my other fandoms. And, because I'm still brainstorming ideas for "Anywhere But Here", with help from Neospice12 - thank you so much!- I'm writing for this story first. I apologize for those who wanted me to update "Anywhere But Here" first. And, sorry for this long introduction, but let's begin!

 **Chapter 3**

"Fabia. You should go eat something."

The Neathian princess looked at the ninja skeptically as the corners of his lips curved a bit. After a minute of reassuring her that he was all right, Fabia finally, but reluctantly, agreed to leave. And as soon as she was out the door and out of sight, Shun hissed in pain as he sunk onto his bed. It had been nearly a week since his battle and his admission in the hospital, but his whole body was still aching. Even though all of his wounds closed, it was still taking a lot of time to heal, since the cuts had been extremely deep.

"Hey, Shun."

Raising a hand as a greeting and the other limply by his side, Dan walked into the hospital room. Wardington's best Bakugan player was wearing his usual attire, a red jacket with white padding on the shoulders, a pair of dark red jeans, black fingerless gloves, and his trademark goggles on top of his head. The eighteen year old looked exhausted, as if he was running all day and the lack of enthusiasm in his signature grin on his face caused Shun to raise an eyebrow. The ninja was sure that there weren't any battles that Dan had to battle today, so, why was he so tired?

"Something wrong?" Shun asked calmly, though it looked like Dan might not have heard him. His dark brown, almost dark red, eyes where dazed and he was staring at the white hospital room intensely, as if the wall was trying to tell him something. "Dan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Didja say something?" Dan snapped out of his trance, turning to face his best friend.

"Never mind." The ninja replied as he watched Wardington's best Bakugan player fall back into his own thoughts. Something was definitely bothering Dan.

"How's your eye doing, by the way?" Dan asked after what seemed to be a long time.

"I can already see with it, actually." Shun answered as he extended an arm to grab a hand mirror on his bedside. For days of living in complete darkness, Masquerade finally removed the bandages from his eye since the surgery. The ninja surprised everyone of how well he could see with his new eye. He wasn't sure of who the donor was, but he was eternally grateful for that person to give him back his sight. Shun had asked Masquerade who the donor was, so he could at least pay the donor's grave a visit, but Masquerade shook his head and replied that the donor wanted to remain anonymous. The young Kazami could have easily asked Marucho for help to find out who his donor was, but he wanted to respect the donor's wishes. Plus, Marucho was on a short vacation with his family in a small island.

Shun raised the mirror to his right eye and stared at it. There was something familiar with that beautiful, dark brown eye, but he wasn't sure what.

"Oh, where's Alice?" Shun tore his gaze from the hand mirror and at Dan. He found it strange that she hadn't visited him once since he had woken up. He had asked the others about her whereabouts but none of them gave him a clear or direct answer. It wasn't that Shun was forcing her to visit him, but rather, in his injured times, the orange haired girl had always visited him, that he felt a bit empty without her kind and warm presence.

"U-Um...uh..." The chestnut haired boy quickly broke eye contact with his friend and back at the wall. "Ah, um..."

"Did something happen to Alice?" Shun's eye widened. His voice sounded so worried and so restless that Dan just had to answer him.

"I'm sorry, Shun. But we..." Dan sighed sadly, "we think she's gone missing."

"What? What do you mean she's missing?" Shun snapped as he pushed himself straight up from the bed and made no sounds of pain though his body ached all over.

"Well, she told Runo that she was going out of town to visit a friend for a couple of days," Dan began with a hesitant voice. "But we were all worried about you that we didn't think that something was wrong with her. Until today. The girls and I have been trying to find her, but...she's gone."

The ninja gripped his sheets. "What do you mean?"

"Runo told me that all of her stuff was gone and that Runo's parents said that she left on the day she supposedly visited her friends. Dr. Gehabich doesn't even know where she is. Nor her other friends."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shun snapped as he threw the sheets off and jumped off the bed. His legs were numb after a long time of resting, so when his feet reached the floor, he collapsed in a fit of agony. Dan rushed to his side but the Kazami brushed him off. He was angry with himself for not knowing of her disappearance. He remembered all if the times she believed in him when he himself didn't believe in himself and how she would worry over him, almost making her worried to death. She wouldn't have visited him unless she didn't know about it, which is never. He felt angry at himself for being so contented with Fabia's presence that he forgot about Alice.

"Shun! Get back in bed!"

"How can I?" He hissed as he grabbed on the railings the hospital room offered. He hadn't used his legs until today, so his every step felt heavy and tiring. Dan grabbed his shoulders, trying to gently steer him back to bed, but Shun refused to go without a fight. The two made it to the halls after a lot of struggle and the ninja leaned on the railings for support.

"Shun! The girls are still looking-" Dan shouted.

"She could be in trouble!" The Kazami groaned as he dragged himself.

"In your condition, you can't do anyth-"

"What are you doing out of bed?" Masquerade's voice popped up. The two looked up and saw the blonde from the other end of the hall and soon loomed over Shun's weak body.

"I need to find Alice."

Masquerade's shoulders tensed. "You shouldn't try to walk today. Go back."

"But Alice-"

"She's fine." The blonde replied strongly.

"How can you be so-"

"I just know. Alice is a strong girl. Much stronger than what you think."

 **End of Chapter 3.**

So...Didja like it? Didja like it? Didja, didja? Wow. This is a pretty long chapter. Please review what you think of this chapter and what do think happened to Alice? Oh, and here are some answers to your reviews:

 **InnocentDiamond: Whoa! That's a pretty gory drama! Hmm, Shun's donor gave him a right eye, so...I'll let you decide which eye Alice gave up.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading my story! I'm happy you like it so far!**

 **Cup of Violet Tea: haha, I have no idea what episode the cover came from, but I just Googled it. And oh, poor girl! I hope that poor girl is all right! And don't worry, I have no intentions of making Shun suffer more. Oh! And if you want to write a corneas transplant story, go for it! I'll be more than happy to read it!**

 **: Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we begin the fourth chapter, here are some responses to your reviews!**

 _Cup of Violet Tea: Really? Hmm, I thought that it was Alice's eye, since I Googled 'Bakugan Alice eye' and that image popped up. Ah well. Hmm, that confrontation with the rest of the gang and Masquerade will be coming up pretty soon. ;)_

 _Guest Alice: Thank you for reviewing! And, I'm glad that you are fond of it. I am sure that having an eye from a donor will be safe, since Shun is a very careful person, and if not, there is always Masquerade to help him to take care of it. Ah, yes, I have seen that suggestion. I will think about it._

 _InnocentDiamond: Haha, I just ate a small snack after writing out that chapter. And, now that you've mentioned it, Shun's bangs DO cover his left eye! And, if you want to know how he's going to cover his left eye, I guess you're just going to read to find out. ;)_

 _Guest Reem: Thank you for reading my story, and I'll see what I can do with those pairings._

 **Chapter 4**

Two months had passed without any word from Alice. When there weren't any battles or during breaks, everyone was searching for the orange haired Russian girl during their spare time. But for the most part, everyone was normal, going on their daily activities and routines as they would always do. It was only when someone mentioned Alice's name or noticed something that reminded them about Alice when the conversation would grow awkward and deathly quiet. And that happened one too many times, though there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Alice was a part of everyone and it wasn't easy to just simply disregard her. She was always there with her gentleness, her radiating smile, and her words of encouragement and wisdom. Without them knowing, she was their light, helping them in her own special way.

Shun looked down at his cup of green tea, where he saw his visible eye in the tea's reflection. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch Masquerade had given him and the more he stared at his visible right eye, the more he was reminded of Alice. The ninja was unsure why, but his visible eye reminded him of Alice. He pushed his cup away, as if to calm his unsettling heart. Just the thought of Alice all alone and quite possibly maimed and he was here living comfortably, made him altogether feel guilty.

"Are you all right, Shun?"

He looked to his right to notice Fabia next to him. The two were in the Misaki Café, eating breakfast and making small talk.

"I'm fine." Shun replied coolly, and to prove his point, he took a sip of his tea, forgetting that it was hot. He started coughing violently, causing the Neathian princess to rush to his side and began patting his back. It reminded him of the time when he was in the middle of a battle and was about to give up when Alice massaged his back a bit, encouraging him to continue. He won that battle.

"Shun?" Fabia asked as soon as he stopped coughing.

"Yes, Alice?"

The Neathian furrowed her eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Yes, Fabia?'."

"N-No, you said..."

"Hmm?"

Fabia began questioning whether she misheard Shun or not. He looked genuinely confused and she was sure that she just heard him call her 'Alice'. Though, Fabia didn't have her usual amount of sleep, so she just brushed it off.

"Nothing." Fabia forced a smile. "Well, I better get going. I have a battle coming up and I'd like to get there first. You'll be there, right?"

He nodded, knowing something was bothering her, though he decided not to mention it . "Of course."

"Great!" The Neathian princess smiled. "I'll see you there." She waved off as she left the café.

•

•

"Ah, look who we have here. Alice!"

"Good morning, Uncle Ben! I just got back from grocery shopping!"

Alice stepped into her aunt and uncle's house, her uncle helping her with a few of the grocery bags. She entered the kitchen, and set all of the bags on the counter, breathing a sigh of relief, as did her uncle.

"Oh, Alice. Is it all right if there's apple pie for dessert tonight?" The older male asked.

The girl smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. Aunt Clara is cooking tonight, so I really don't know."

"Oh darn. I like your cooking the best.''

"Oh! Don't let Aunt Clara hear that!"

After giving Shun her right eye, Masquerade gave her an artificial eye, of which she couldn't see with. An eyepatch would give her draw her attention, something Alice didn't like. After the surgery was done, Alice was forced to stay for one day to rest before leaving the very next day. Grabbing her clothes and other necessities from the Misakis' house, the nineteen year old girl boarded a bus heading four hours away from Wardington to come stay with her Aunt Clara and Uncle Ben, where no one knew who she was and she could get a fresh new start. Aside from not wanting Shun to know that she was the donor, the girl felt that it was pointless staying by his side. He had amazing friends and a loving girlfriend. Loving him wasn't a good enough reason to stay by his side, since he received that from others, and plus, no one would notice she was gone.

"Um, Uncle Ben?" The girl asked tentatively.

"What is it, sweetie?" The male responded as they placed the groceries in their respected places.

"Is it all right of I go back to Wardington for a few hours? I promise to be back before dinner." She silently prayed that he would say yes, since she wanted to grab some items from a few stores that were only available in Wardington and he get out of there quickly before anyone saw her.

"Of course. Go have fun." Her uncle smiled. He and his wife found it odd that their niece was suddenly at their doorstep two months ago and was refusing to tell them what happened and to contact her grandfather. He waved her goodbye as she grabbed her purse and headed to the bus station.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Annnnddddd, there's the fourth chapter! I hope this chapter wasn't too long for you and it answered most of your questions. Please leave a review about your thoughts, opinions, and whatnot of this chapter. Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Holidays! YASS, I'M BACK! School has been such a pain in the butt and I am exhausted 24/7. Luckily for me, Winter Break is here, and that means more updates! *no promises, but I'll try my best to update as much as I can* But with that being said, here are some responses to your reviews:_

 _*LisaXShun: Haha, I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter and I'll try my best to write longer chapters. :)_

 _*Guest Reem: Hello! I'm happy that you are quite fond of this story so far and wait no more! This chapter's up! And, no worries, you didn't annoy me. ^^_

 _*InnocentDiamond: Oh? I find it quite odd when people fixate their gaze like that, but I am alright with it, I guess. Oh, haha, I didn't mean for that part to be funny, but I'm glad you liked it, though. You think so? I thought it would be cool for Shun to have an eye patch, but I'm quite upset that no one would be able to see it, since his bangs would cover it. The fake eye is something Alice would need, since her hair wouldn't be able to cover up an eye patch. :3_

 _*Cup of Violet Tea: Oh thank goodness that it IS Alice's eye. You had me worried there for quite some time. Anyways, I know, huh? Alice's aunt and uncle didn't show up very much during the anime, so that's a possibility why we would tend to forget them. Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you with the whole buses thing, but if it makes you feel any better, there won't be a lot of details on the bus ride. Or, at least in this chapter._

 _*Guest: (\\*o*/)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Shun looked down at the single, cream rose in his hand. It was wrapped quite nicely, too. The clear wrapping was adorned with a small red ribbon, holding it together. He shifted the rose to his other hand as he continued to admire it, not worrying too much if Fabia would like it or not. It was strange, he mused silently to himself. Two months ago, he would be anxious to no end, worrying if Fabia would like his gift, though no one would ever notice it, for his facial expressions never gave it away. It was strange how now, two months later, he wasn't at all worried if Fabia liked it or not. He never really thought about it before, mostly pushing the thought away, thinking that they have been together for quite some time, so it must be normal for him to not be nervous around her now. But, the conversation between him and the flower seller made him question his relationship with Fabia even more.

 _"Only one single rose, young man?" The flower seller, a kind, elderly woman smiled warmly at Shun as she began wrapping up the rose. Shun watched her in silent as her nimble fingers fumbled with getting the clear, wrapping and the spool of red ribbon._

 _"Yes." He answered, not a man of many words._

 _"A cream-colored rose is quite a choice...not to mention a single one,too..." The old lady mused as she gently brushed a petal. "Who is this for?"_

 _"My girlfriend. It's a congratulatory gift." Shun replied back._

 _"Ah, I see." The lady managed out as she was preparing to finish up the small bouquet. A few moments of silence passed by with neither one of them saying a word until she broke the silence._

 _"Did you know, young man, that the color of the rose have some hidden messages? The number of roses, too?" The flower seller blurted out of nowhere. Without waiting for his response, she added on, "For example, red roses, or just dark roses in general, are the traditional symbol for love and romance. Pink roses represent admiration. As for cream roses..." She gestured to the rose he was about to buy for Fabia, "...those go along well with a "thank you" card. As for the number..." The old lady smiled gently, " Thirteen means secret admiration. A single rose of any color means "thank you" as well. Now are you sure you don't want to buy a different flower? Or more?"_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Shun quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the BakuPod on his wrist began beeping. Flipping it upwards, Shun saw a video message from Marucho.

"Marucho? Is something wrong?" The ninja asked his blonde-haired friend.

"Shun! You'll never believe it! I've been scanning through recent surveillance footage and I think we saw Alice!" Marucho exclaimed joyously.

"What?" His eye widened. "Does that mean that she's here the whole time?" Shun asked in a rush.

"We don't know yet, but you got to come quick! Meet me at my house!" The blonde hung up on the video message as Shun gave out a breath of relief. She's okay. She's here. And he has to find her. He can't lose her. Shun whirled around, ready to sprint his way to Marucho's house, when he bumped into Ren.

"Shun. Sor-" The Gundalian was ready to apologize when the ninja shoved the cream rose at him. "Shun, what's this?" Ren shouted as Shun began to sprint once again.

"Give it to Fabia." Was the only thing the raven-haired male said as his running figure soon disappeared out of sight. Ren only shrugged as he looked at his watch. Fabia's battle was about to start in almost half an hour. With that in mind, Ren headed towards the nearest flower shop he found, which, coincidentally, happened to be the same flower shop that Shun entered.

"Good afternoon, young sir. What can I do for you today?" The same flower seller smiled as Ren reached the counter.

The Gundalian set the cream rose on the counter. "I would like to exchange this one for a..." His golden eyes scanned the shop when he found a bunch of lovely red carnations, "bouquet of those, please." The male lifted a tanned finger towards the red carnations.

The old lady followed where his finger pointed and smiled when her eyes spotted the red carnations. "Of course, young man. Hmm, red carnations are quite a choice. I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are these for?" The flower seller walked over to the flowers as she began picking them out of the bucket that held them together.

"It's for a...friend I admire." Ren forced out, all the while trying his best to not turn red.

The lady smiled slyly as she counted out thirteen red carnations before walking towards the counter to wrap them. Ren immediately noticed the large bundle of red carnations and tried to stop her. She only smiled and replied that the flowers were free of charge and refused to answer anymore of his protests. Her nimble fingers quickly wrapped the flowers nicely before handing them to Ren, who promptly thanked her endlessly before leaving to Bakugan Interspace for Fabia's battle.

XOXO

Fabia sighed miserably as she slumped lower on a bench that was near the battle arena. Today was a horrible day for her. She lost her battle against her opponent, though she swore she was going to win and not only that, her boyfriend, Shun, was nowhere to be seen. She had been sitting in that bench for over two hours and still, there was no sign of him. She tried contacting him via BakuPod, but he wouldn't respond. Fabia knew that he always answered her unless there was an emergency, but there was nothing today that was important that she knew of.

"Hey, Fabia. Good game." The Neathian looked up to see Ren, who was smiling at her sympathetically.

"Thanks Ren." She mumbled, scooting over to give him some space to sit.

"I-I got you this. Hope you like it." Fabia turned around, only to see a large bouquet of red carnations shoved in her face. She took it in her hands and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you, Ren." She murmured quietly, though he heard her. When his back was turned, she found one carnation out of the whole lot of them and plucked it entirely, until there was nothing but the stem, left.

That flower was far from perfect, just like her day.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 _Note: AHHH! OH MY GAWSH, THIS IS DISGUSTING! BURN IT WITH FIRE! I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS TERRIBLE CHAPTER! But anyways, them flower meanings, eh? I'm sure you might get the single cream rose meaning, but for the red carnation one, let me explain. Red carnations mean "my heart aches for you" or simply, "admiration". Oh gosh I feel so disgusted of myself. Please review and I'll see you later! BAI!_


End file.
